What Goes On In Atton Rand's Mind
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Written by RevanBodyguard for a tribute for my favorite Kotor character and fangirl dream. As told through the eyes of Atton Rand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peragus

Ever since I was "rescued" by the Jedi Exile, AndriaTrelyve from the Peragus Mining Station, it has been a total nightmare.(Well, it's not that bad. More like a dream, really.) Mical the Disciple is getting on my nerves.The Old Witch, Kreia has complete control of me and Andria seems to make me want to trust her. I mean, I thought it was pretty weird to come free me from my cell in her underwear. My name is Atton 'Jaq' Rand and this is my story.

I know I must be getting ahead of myself so I'll begin when I was imprisoned for some trumped up regulations for some time after associating myselfwith that Cotra helping him sella Jedi to the Exchange until I heard alerts ringing through the station and toxic gas pouring out of the vents.Luckily,my cell protected me from all that. I heard some blaster shots outside the prison.Then the most beautiful woman with cropped short black hair with bangs hanging around her face appeared and walked into the prison as from a dream - in her brown jumpsuit. I could tell right away there's something strange and a history going on with this woman and anyone who signs on with her wouldn't live for long. The woman noticed how I closely I was staring at her and told me to keep my eyes up to eye level with hers. I was not staring at her chest, honest! She just looks like the kind of person who is at unrest and struggling to keep calm. I admit though, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and that's hard to come by after the war and all. I met lots of people who are quick to betray me. She didn't look like a traitor.

The woman introduced herself as Andria Trelyve and asked for my name. Ihesitated -I haven't said my new name for quite some time and I couldn't say Jaq for that was my name during the Mandarlorian Wars and the Jedi Sith War - I abandoned that name. So I just said my name is Atton Rand. Andria asked me strange questions which is pretty much common knowledge onPeragus. Then I realized then she is that Jedi the one who fought in the Mandarlorian Wars! The one who caused all this destruction just by being a Jedi! I told her if she would let me out of this force cell, I could get us out of here. I really wanted to get out of here. I mean who really wants to stay on this slice of paradise anyhow? I suppose she trusted me completely or just wanted to use me as all bloody Jedi do, I don't know. As she turned around to release me by using the console behind her, I examined at her again. She has a fine body: strong, sexy, and just my type despite her the color of her eyes. Which look like it lost its color as though she were dead. Her eyes had a grayish green color.Other that Andria was beauty beyond words even though she smelled too much like kolto.

I was too busy to looking to notice the cell has been deactivated until Andria said, "So are you done looking, yet? Or are going to work together to get off this planet?"

That snapped me back to senses. "Right. Uh… let's get back to business."

We ran to the main console. I noticed there broken heaps of droids that were on fire and some venting smoke. "Did you do this, Jedi?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," She raised a cocked eyebrow. "Like I said my name's Andria so start using it. Why do you ask?"

Man, this Jedi chick is stronger than I thought. Best not to make her my enemy."It's just that you don't have a weapon and you're half-naked Andria," I began.

"Yes, I do. It'scalled the Force and pure fighting instinct. Never leave home without it," She joked. "Ever heard of it?"

"Only too well," I said sadly.

At the console, I noticed that someone had purposely have severed the main hub - we are trapped! There is no way to call for assistance or take the turborlift. Andria contacted adroid on the other side to get the turborlifts opened so we could get to the hanger. During that, I used that time to get her a little better.

"So uh…how have you been a Jedi? Must be tough, youknow? No family, nohusband…"

"No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you are staring at my chest," Andria snapped.

Ouch, that hurt. "Hey, I wasn't trying to…" Then there was beeping from the console. "What do you know, that little cargo cylinder came through after all."

"We'll see. It seems strange he hasn't contacted us."

"It doesn't matter as long as we a have clear way to the hanger."

"Well, that's the problem. I couldn't get the hanger doors to open, soI opened the doors to the tunnels below instead." She smiled nervously.

What! She couldn't be serious. The tunnels are full of hazards. Who knows what is down there. Awaiting droids to shoot anyone in sight, toxic gases, who knows? Does she expect me to go down there? No. Because then the Jedi with her damnable suicidal actions and goodie goodness volunteered to go down the tunnels so I don't have to go.Saying a Jedi's life is sacrifice, it's better to risk her life than mine, and someone has to save our skins.I called her crazy and told her it would be suicide but she insisted. I told at least to take some stashed blasters and a comlink to keep in contact with me.I told her not get shot.

Andria looked at me weirdly. "Aww, is it because you're worried for my safety is that it?"

I started to flush slightly. " No, I don't care what happens to you, sister. It's just that I don't want to try getting off this planet by myself, that's all."

"Oh, all right,"Andria said still not convinced. "Your concern is noted then. See you soon, Rand." She blew me a kiss and turned around to head to thetunnels. Good thing she's gone so she couldn't see thelook on my face. I think I envied her courage and spirit and yet admired her for it. I cursed at myself for being a coward. She reminds me of someone I knew long ago - Revan. Revan and Andria are alike in many ways. They are both very beautiful women who taken upon themselves to take charge if needed.

It has been a while since Andria has been gone,so I decided to check onher. "Did you find anything down there?" I said into comlink.

"Yes, I found someemergency supplies along with a mining uniform." Andria reported.

"Dammit! I exclaimed out loudly.

"What's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Uh… nothing. Just slammed my finger on the console. I meant to say it'sgood you found some clothes. It's distracting… I mean for the droids. I just wanted to tell you there's a central control room that connects to the droids and tunnels you should watch out for."

"Very well," She said. "If there is anything else going on, tell me."

"Will do. And be careful." I said. Did I say that? I should be careful what comes out of my mouth next time. Note to self: be careful of what comes out of my mouth.

Before the comlink automatically turned off, I heard Andria mutter softly, "Pervy Scoundrel."

'Pevy Scoundrel'! Scoundrel, maybe. APervert, don't evenget me started. I am a gentleman.But all is well. Once we leave Peragus together, I'll be heading to Nar Shaddaa and hide in the shadows as before. And the Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve… I don't know. I guess we'll going offto ourseperate paths. I just know that I will play Pazaak for cash losing orwinningand spending it on juma juice drowning my sorrows. It's my lost or her lost we can't end up together. I suppose it's better for her not toend up with a guy like me. Shame, we could've gotten along well even though she's a Jedi and the issues I have with them.

While I waited, I took out my prized Pazaak deck out of my pocket and started to play by myself seated in a chair. The comlink beeped unexpectly. I stopped playing and looked at it. I lost signal with Andria. But I do not believe she is dead, she seems much stronger than that. I just know. Not to mention how capable she is when handling herself when she is fighting with bare hands and the Force.I decided to wait for a little bit longer and if shedoesn't turn out, I'll try to find her body and give hera proper burial and see if I could get off Peragus by myself. I turned back to my Pazaak game calculating the total to twenty without getting a burst.

While I calculated the total to twenty for the fifth time, the comlink beeped again. I reshuffled my deck and placed it back in my pocket. I checked the comlink. Good, she is alive. So much for worrying about a Jedi. "Good, you're coming in clear. I lost signal with you after got deeper in the tunnels." I scratchedmy head. "Strange thing is your signal is outside of the observation window. Where are you, Andria?"

"Your readings are correct, Rand. Anything to report?" Andria said calmly.

I looked up at the window. Andria is outside the airlock in space in a enviromental suit waving back at me."Huh, what are doing out there?"

"I am going to find any surviving miners and see if I can save them. Maybe they have the codes for takeoff."

"You're crazy even for a Jedi. Look, you need to get out of there now. The station is venting fuel in your area." Before I could say anything else,a Republic capital ship docked with the station. "I have a bad feeling about this."

After some time later waiting for that fearless woman, Andria appeared armed and equipped nowwearing a Jedi robe onalong with that scowl of a old woman Kreia. "What in space is going on here? What's this another Jedi? What you two suddenly started breeding all the sudden?"

"Hurry, Rand," Andria urged. "There is no time to explain. Grab a weapon and follow me."

"Uh…okay," I said. "I assume the people inside the Republic Warshipare no friends of yours."

"I hope yourunderstanding for thingsis offset by a skill with a blaster orour time togetherwill be very short indeed." Kreia said rather coldly.

"Yeah, I'm also good at running and drinking, YourMajesty. Even ifyou two aren't friends of the Republic, that ship is our only way out." We began to run. "Good thing we have a clear way to the shi-."

"Master, it seems I didn't enunciate clearly enough. You should shut down and wait in the medical room until rescue comes."said a metallic silverdroid.

"Rescue is hardly the term I would use after you killed all the miners, HK-50," Andria said. "Now stand aside we will be leaving now unless you want to fight.

"Very well, Master. If I must fight I will. Perhaps a few broken bones will make you stop all this nonsense. While you recover, you were will be rescued and I'll finally have mybounty." HK-50 said.

"Everybody run!" Andria shouted as she took a precise shot from her blaster to the droid's vocabulator. We ran like the wind shooting back wildly as the droid exploded saying, "Systems failing, Master." We reached the Republic ship and the way to the Peragus Mining Station is closed off. The ship had bad lighting, reek of dead bodies, I feel like someone or something is watching me.

Kreia took a look around. "Something is wrong…I sense no one onboard.

I must have beenirritated. "'You sense no one on board'? Sense any assassin droids creeping up behind us like last time?" I said angrily.

Kreia ignored me and was talking more to Andria than me. "Everyone here has been slain, yet there are few signs of combat, no carbon scoring, no blaster fire. This place has been hit by assassins of a different sort."

"Then what are we doing on this ship? We were better off in the facility. You two are supposed to be Jedi? You two are the worst Jedi I've ever met!"

Against all odds, Andria seems to be at peace, "Calm down, Rand - we need a plan instead of bickering. I think we could enter through the fuel pipe line leading to the hanger and to the Ebon Hawk."

"Look, I don't mean to cast another shadow on this, but even if you could reach the ship you came in on, it wouldn't matter. We'll need the orbital drift charts to clear the Peragus asteriod, unless you want the shortest flight ever recorded."

"Alright then," She said smoothing back her hair. "So what we have to do is head to the bridge, download the drift charts, and make way to the hanger. Anyone have a problem with the plan?"

"Well, the only problem I see is getting to the hanger and that's about it." I said thoughtfully.

We finally got to the bridge and downloaded the orbital drift charts forTelosonto a blank datapad. It seems nobody wants us to escape because there were Sith Assassins using stealth generators sneaking up behind us. I have a bad feeling about this.Then later a man who looked like he sleeps with viborblades - he is blind in one eye and cut up in several places walked toward us. He wielded a red single-bladed lightsaber so I guess he is a Sith Lord. When Kreia saw him, she brandished out a viborblade, "This battle is mine alone - I am not weak."

"Wait, Kreia," Andria placed a hand on her shoulder. "Youdon't have to prove yourself by doing this. You can't go head to head with a viborblade with a lightsaber. That's impossible."

Kreia shrugged the hand off. "He can not attack what he can't see. You two run. I will join you shortly." She charged at the Sith Lord and they were out of sight.

"Come on," I urged shaking Andria back to her senses.

" You're right, Rand," She said. "Follow me." We began to run.

"Call me Atton, babe," I said. "I rather prefer that than Rand. I thought wecovered that already."

"Alright, Atton. Just only showing respect and please don't call me babe. I'm Andria remember?"

Andria's plan fitted well. We ended up at the fuel pipe. Itold her, "We are going through pipe line to the hanger? Now that's crazy. I have really have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, Atton. I need you to trust me." She said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Alright, don't tell meI didn't warn ya."

Then right at that moment, Andria turned very pale, let go of my hand, and fell to her knees. She fell with a thump on the metalfloor. I heard a sicking noise as her knee cap broke.She began to scream so loud that glass from the lights above us shattered all around us.I got to my knees too and held her if only to calm her down. I thinkher scream could've have damaged my eardrums.I tried to protect her from the sharp glass with my own body. The pain is only slightly compared to hers.What the hell is going on? How could I help her? "Damn it, hold on! It's only a little farther; don't give up on me now!" I yelled.

More glass continued to break and fall off the walls. Andria stopped screaming and fell limp in my arms. She spoke so softly and faintly I had to lower myear to her mouth to hear what she was saying, "My hand. Oh, my hand. It feels as though my hand was cut off. Where is it? Is my hand okay?"

"What are you talking about, babe? There's nothing wrong with your hand, see?" I grabbed her hand and held it in front of her. Her eyesfluttered open and she put her hand on my cheek."Atton,oh Atton. I'm so sorry for screaming. I should have controlled the Force better.You tried to protect me and I hurt you." She pulled back her hand and saw my blood. "Oh no, you're bleeding."

"Don't worry about it, Andria. See it's nothing serious, just a few scrapes here and there. I'll survive.All it matters now is thatyou are okay."I put her hand to my lips. "Here,do you want me to carry you or can you walk?"

"It's okay. Just help me stand up, Atton," Andria struggled to stand up but fell to her knees again. So she did hurt herself more than I thought. She still looked weak and pale.

"No way. No deal, babe," I protested. "Looks like I'll carry you myself." I turned around and bent down for Andria to get on my back. "Get on my back and put your arms around my neck, I'm giving you a piggyback ride." I helped her get on my back and stood up. She is lighter than a feather. I started to walk over the broken shards of glass.

"Atton, thank you for doing this for me. Even for what I've done to you," Andria whispered in my ear. "I owe you big time, handsome." She kissed my cheek. "I always knew you are a good person."

"Hey, thanks but I just a guy helping outa damsel in distress," I grinned.I just hope she find out my secret anytime soon. I would hate it if she thought less of me."What was that about? You keep on talking about your hand though it's still there."

"I'm not sure," Andria pondered out loud. "If I'm not hurt then…It's Kreia! Kreia is in pain and I felt it! But she is still alive.Our lives must be bonded!"

"Huh, how do you know that?" I asked.

"I just do."

I don't what she meant by that. Must be theForce bondthing between Master and Apprentice. But I don't think Kreia is Andria's Master and Andria is Kreia's Apprentice."Look if she's in pain then that pain is buying us time we need to is done playing with her and starts using us for practice next."

There was a pregnant silence between us for a while. Andria must still worry for Kreia. I broke the silence and began talking to her. "Hey babe, I sorry I stared at your chest, insulted you,and questioned your life as a Jedi."

"Don'tapologize, Atton," Andria said. "I believed I pretty much deserved it. I guess I shouldn't have snapped back at you. It's just that my life before as a Jedi was kinda…harsh and difficult." Then she giggled."You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to like you, Atton Rand."

Iwasgetting drawn to the scent of her hair which ismaking me drunk and dizzy. "I think I like you too, Andria Trelyve."

We heard grinding noise moving toward us in the dark tunnel. "Atton put me down." Andria ordered.

"No, I won't," I said."I'm not sure if you could even walk right now.It wouldn't helpif you keep on fighting injured."

"I'm using the Force to relieve some of the pain in my knee cap. Don't worry, I sense this is a friend not a enemy."

I let her down from my back. She took a couple of steps and wobbled a little. I told her to lean on me but she rejected it. Then she walked a bit more smoothly. It seems color returned to her face and her strength has recovered. Andria took out a plasma torch and held it up. The tunnel had a bit more light and this small droid wheeled out of nowhere. I began to pull out my blaster out of its holster. Andria put her hand on my arm. "No, there's no need to be hostile. This is the droid T3-M4."

"But droids can't be trusted," I said still gripping my hold on the blaster. I looked down at T3. "Any tricks droid and I will send you to the scrap heap."

"Atton, T3 wouldn't do anything unexpected," She gestured to it. "You might as well thank him right now. Without him, we wouldn't have made it this far."

She bent down to make eye contact with the droid and embraced it. "Oh, I hope you were hurt too badly little T3." Thedroid beeped. "Don't blame yourself without you we'll still be in the administration level. Are you able to travel, little guy?" The droid beeped negative. "Here let me take a look at you. Well, looks you have been through a lot during the years but you look good to me. I can't do anything here unless I have some tools."

"Why do you treat a droid as though it's a child? What's even more of a mystery is how you could even understand what's it saying? All it's saying is 'deet' and 'deet-deets'." I asked.

"Because he is so cute and I spent a lot of time of comfort with droids than people for a while and learned their language. So that makes you the first man I met in five years." Andria said.

"So you think the droid is cuter than me? What does it have what I don't have anyhow?"

T3 beeped out loud. "Well, well, well looks like Atton is jealous of a droid." She stood up and ran her hand on my chest. "Your worries are unfounded. I said I like you. By the way, T3 doesn't apperciate being called a 'it'. He's a he. Droids have feelings too, you know."

We finally reached the hanger. There is the ship the Ebon Hawk standing before us. It doesn't look like much but it'll do besides I see no other ship we could use. Sith troopers stayed stationed guarding it. T3 stayed outside in the safety of the loading ramp and shot wildly at theSith.We ran into the ramp and took my place at the cockpit. I yelled, "Quick, we need some time to fire up the engines. Time to give the turborlaser a workout."

The Sith fired at the Hawk but failed to stop us. The laser took them down as easily as a fly swatter with a fly. Outside the window I saw Andria escorting Kreia to the Ebon Hawk. Kreia lost her hand and Andria was trying to stop the bleeding under the blaster fire. I wished we could've left her here - there's something very dark about her I don't like. When everyone arrived in the cockpit, I began to turn on the engines on. I piloted us out of that mess while they still shoot at us. Which was unfortunate for us, because the Republic warship chased after us.

"If they hit us, we're dead. If they keep missing us, we're dead. That's great odds." I said.

T3 chirped annoyed at what's going on.

"Someone shut that trash compacter up!"

"Look, Atton can you fly this ship or not?" Andria asked.

"I'm doing all I can but that's not enough. What did you do to make these guys mad? Either they hit us and we dieor they hit an asteriod and make the field go supernova. And we couldn't go into hyperspace or we will go in pieces. If we cleared the field, they'll get a good shot at us." I explained.

"Fire on one of the asteroids, maybe we'llget to escape and the explosion will kill them." Andria said.

"Hold on! This will be a little rocky!" I said.

I fired on a asteroid causing it to explode and blowing up Peragus. When we got into hyperspace, I put the ship in autopilot and stood up from my seat. "Can any of you tell me what's going on here? Because between assassins and a Sith Lord who sleeps with viborblades - I was better off in my cell!" Nobody gave me an exact answer and went on talking about theSith and Jedi- which were starting to get me sleepy-eyed with their boring rants. When the droid said he repaired this ship, I said to get back to work. Finally Andria and Kreia are done talking and Kreia retired to the port starboard cabins to meditate.

"Not that I care and all. But I think you should check on our passenger. I bet she couldn't stand the pain streaming off her hand. Besides there nothing else to do until we get to Telos."I said. Normally I would go to Nar Shaddaa if the navigation charts weren't set to Telos.

When Andria returned, I asked her, "How's our passenger? Is she still aging."

She sat in the co-pilot seat. "Cryptic as always."

"What a surpise. Just so you Jedi know the whole cryptic rotutine isn't all that, it's annoying. If you really know the future, you should be at the Pazaak table."

"But to know the future, one must know yourself." She said.

"What was that a joke? That's what I been talking about - Jedi Talk. You two should start your own little Jedi Academy together."

"But to teach, one must be willing to learn," She said as in trying to annoy me. She covered her mouth to muffle up her laughter. Well, it worked.

"Alright! Cut it out!I get… I get it!" I groaned heavily as I leaned back in my chair. "Last Jedi in the galaxy and I get the one who runs around in her underwear. Notthat I'm complaining mind you. I rather be stuck in a escape pod for a year with you than that hag who thinks she's Queen of the Universe."

"Atton, ease off the insults," Andria said angrily. "Kreia was wounded helping us escape you know."

"Whoa, hey! It's not like it was my fault! I didn't tell her to stay behind and get her hand chopped off! I appreciate what she did for us and all but she could ease off the insults herself."

"Nevermind that now. I wanted to check on you." She said.

I stood up and turned to her face. "Oh, does the Jedi want to know what a real man looks inside and outor does she want a man who will sweep her off her feet." I teased.

"What! You must be imagining things," She turned away from me probably blushing. "I wanted to know if you need to head to the med bay so I can clean up your cuts."

I touched my face. "The blood dried up, sweetheart. You don't have to be concerned."

"Not that," She said turning around. "You need to clean up so people wouldn't think you're a serial killer. Also you could use a shower, you look a bit… scruffy for anyone's taste."

"Alright then, but first I want to make sure your knee's okay," I said bending down to my knees and lifting Andria in my arms and hung her over my shoulder.

"Put me down right now! I can walk myself thank you very much," Andria protested as she pounded on my back. "You better not be getting any funny ideas, Atton!"

"Aww, and I thought we had a moment back on Peragus, babe. Also you didn't complain the first timeI gave you a lift," I laughed. "You know when. You said you like me and thought I was handsome."

"Uh… I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have been dreaming flyboy," Andria said blushing. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me 'babe'!"

"Don't lie to me, Andria. I played enough Pazaak games to tell when someone is buffing," I smiled. "Admit it, you like it when I call you that."

"I… I admit nothing,you scoundrel! Not even if I was very drunk!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Don't even think about it, Atton."

I placed thestubborn Andria on the bed in the med bay. I seated myself on a stool in front of the bed.First I removed her boot androlled up her pant leg to up toher thigh. She looked suspicious of what I doing but allowed it.Then I touched her knee gently.

"Ow! That hurts! Do you even have anypractice with medical attention?" She exclaimed.

"More or less. I am learning now."

Andria thought about that for a minute and started to scream. "Help me someone! Anyone! Atton is trying to use me as a lab rat! Help!" She tried to get up but I restained her.

So much for the calm and peace of a Jedi. I sighed deeply as she continued to shout for help. I wanted to knock her out coldbut instead I grabbed a clean rag from the drawers and stuffed it in Andria's mouth. Her cries of help are now muffled and jammed. "Finally now I can get back to work without any distractions."

T3 beeped at mequestionly. He must have seen what was going on while he was repairing the ship. I turned around to face the droid. "Nothing to see here move along. Just me trying to help a crazed Jedi woman." I waved my hand. "You can get back to work now."

T3 beeped again. "No, that's not neccessary, T3. I don't need your help - I can handle it. Besides I don't think drugs could calm down a Jedi. Only time can.Thanks anyway." The droid wheeled off. Wait, did I just understood everything that droid said? Did I hear myself correctly? I just said 'Thanks'. I guess I'm getting soft and understanding what droids are saying ever since I met Andria.

I turned back to Andria. She has calmed downand is looking at me with great annoyance. "Are you going to stay quiet now, babe?" I asked. She nodded and I took the gag out of her mouth. "Now," I said taking out a kolto bandage. "I'll wrap this bandage around your knee and hand you some pain killers." The bandage will heal her knee cap by cooling down thepain and slowly setting the bone into place. I handed her some pills and water; she downed it gratefully."You have some questions to ask me?" Andria asked.

"How do you know that? You went inside my head with your Force powers?" I asked appalled.

"No, it's that look on your face. Go ahead and ask and I'll clean your face." She said grabbing a kolto aid.

"Whatwas your life backthen? Where is your lightsaber? Why were youexiled?" I blurted out.

"Close your eyes, this is going to hurt a little," She placed kolto on my face. I felt her cool fingertips touch my face. She began to tell me her story. Her story is a sad tale beginning as a child who had been taken from her family and brought up as a Jedi on Dantooine who always cried in corners for her limited abilities in the Force. She had a poor master who was hardly around so later became an assistant to the scholarly archives led by Jedi MasterAtris. When the call of the Mandalorian Wars appeared live, she was one of the first to fight alongside many others.Two years later, she went before the Jedi Council andwas exiled. Her green single bladed lightsaber was taken away and left behind.

"It has been seven years since the Council's judgment. I made a lot of mistakes in life and hope I don't repeat them ever again," Andria said sadly. "I regret for the deaths I caused… the lives that have fallen before my lightsaber. I do not want to think about it anymore and wandered around the galaxy for a while until I met you, Kreia, and T3-M4." She stopped putting kolto on my face. "There. Done. You have a few minor scars but they'll fade in time."

I don't know what came over me. I touched Andria's face with my hand.Oh, how I longed to do that. I pulled her closer to me and held her close. "Andria, you will never be alone ever again. That I promise you." Too bad she fell asleep in my arms. She must have exhausted herstrengthbut I don'tthink she'll remember this moment. I hope she does.

I lay her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. She looked peaceful in her sleep as though she got something off of her chest at last. She seems to have this bright glow surrounding her but only at the corner of my eye. Just by looking at her, inspires me to try my best. I should tell her that when she wakes up. I want to let her know whatI think of her. I left the med bay to the refresher to shower. Then I headed to the cockpit whereI took out my Pazaak deck again and started playing during the hyperspace course to Telos. I have feeling though,the trip to Telos wouldn't be the last of my adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I haven't written from Atton's point of view for a while. So I already written Part One and this is Part Two. Don't ask why I'm jumping around here and there. I'm getting confused myself that I can't stay put on one subject.Sorry it's so long, I tried really hard to skip through most ofthe boring stuff.I know there are many out there who hate Atton.I wonder how they feel about Mical… Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Telos - Citadel Station

I must have dozed off to sleep after what happened to Peragus. The entire planet was destoryed in a blink of a eyeby us when we fired on the asteroids. Therefore, turning everything around us supernova. We had barely escaped with our livesin time when the Sith were after us. Hopefully thatexplosionshould stop them for now. Maybe not for good but enough to slow them down. This journey is hard for us like T3-M4, Kreia, and me, Atton Rand. Especially on our Jedi Exile heroine, Andria Trelyve. She has been through so much ever since she returned toRepublic space. She's now resting in the med bay recovering from her minor injuries. I feel this may be the begining of our trip.I'm here alone at the cockpit, resting while the Ebon Hawk is in hyperspace route to Telos. After that, I'm going far away from the Jedi and staying that way.

Man! I'm bored. There's nothing to do here right now and it's going toa long time before we land on Telos. I counted the ticks in the powercouplings two times because if nobody would do it then somebody has to. I heard the droid wheeled itself in the cockpit. It beeped questionly at me.

"Yeah, I'm bored as hell," I leaned back in my chair. "There's nothing to do around here."

The droid beeped again.

"Play Pazaak with you? Heh, no thanks. I'm not gonna play with a droid."

The droid whistled.

"Because I don't trust droids. There's nothing you can do to make me say otherwise."

The droid beeped.

My eyes opened wide, interested. "Really? How many credits?"

The droid beeped, betting 900 Republic credits.

"Alright, I'm in. You better hold your end of the bargain, droid."

After some time,the cursed droidtook away all of my credits I had in the galaxy frommy pockets. In my frustration, I kicked it and toldit to go away. Last time I'll ever play with that droid or any droid. I thought droids are supposed to be bad at games, programed to lose. I should've figureout hisplan when he said I could go first.How can a ulitity droid ever learn how to play Pazaak? Hey, we just landed on Telos.

I ran in the med bay to wake Andria up. She was already up and changing her clothes from her old Jedi robes to a bulky Peragus mining uniform. I didn't realized she was already awake and I nearly walked in on her. I stole a glance at her and noticed this unusual, nasty scar on her back and asymbol tattoo on her right shoulder. Strange, I didn't realize Jedi or whatever she is, could be a space pirate. But I kept my distance from her.

"Atton, you can come in now," Andria called out as I walked in the doorway.

"Um, sorry I walked in that,"I said awkwardly, waiting for her to snap at me. "How doyou feel?"

"No, that's okay. You didn't know. Just don'tdo it again." She still had her back turned to me, folding up her Jedi robes neatly. "I feel fine, thank you."

"Uh,I don't want to be rude and nosy asking you thisbut how did you get that scar and tattoo?"

"Long story short. The scar I got from the Mandalorian Wars. The tattoo I got afterwards. Enough said."

"Fair enough. I came in here to say that we just landed on Telos."

Andria turned around, holding up her clothes which has lots of holes in it. "Do you have some needles and thread? I need to sew up my robe."

"How should I know? This isn't my ship. I thought the Hawkis yours!"

"The EbonHawk doesn't belong to me - I just ended up on Peragus on it. Then we had to escape in it from the Sith."

"Making it your ship, then."

"OUR ship. I don'town anything." Andria tucked the folded clothes under her arm and walked passed me. "When we get to a shop, I'm buying a needle and somethread. Then I can finally get rid of this mining uniform."

What's up with women and needles? What about Andria's sense of fashion? She can't go out like that but she said that she'll change later. I walked out on the loading ramp of the ship to find the droid, Kreia, and Andria waiting for me.

A voice echoed around the hanger. "Attention - this is Citadel Station Bay Control, Dock Module 126. Please remain where you are. Lieutenant Dol Grenn will arrive shortly to meet you. That is all."

"I don't like the sound of that. If they think we caused the explosion…" I whispered to everyone but I think they weren't listening. Their attention was more focused on a small, armed group of authories. Theyraised their riflesat us, never dropping their stance."Uh oh - here comes the welcoming party. They may not know what happened, so don't blow it."

A man in his mid-forties, stepped forward toward Andria. "I'm Lieutenant Grenn, Telos Security Force also known as the TSF. I'm under orders to take you into custody in regards to the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility. All your gear and droids will be handed over for safe keeping. Do you understand?"

"Just great," Andria muttered bitterly. "Yes, I do. We'll cooperate."

The droid beeped sadly as someone placed a restraining bolt on it and took it away.

A couple of those guys got behind me and made us raise our hands in the air as they checked us for smuggled weaponary. Then whatever we owned they taken away during a throughed search (except Andria's Jedi robes, they look like a bunch of rags). They made Andria changed heruniform to more lady-like clothing.We raised our arms down and they slapped some stun cuffsbehind our backs."Tell me I'm not going to jail again."

"Move it before I make you!" One of the guards snarled as he jammed his rifle hard on my back.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Atton, just do what they say for now." Andria said, glancing back at me. She has five of them watching her. They must know she is a Jedi.

The Telos Security Force uncuffed and put us in seperate force cages when we reached the detention center.

Lieutenant Grenn stared at us, his face barely showing emotion. "You'll be held here briefly - living quarters and passcardsare being arranged as we speak. Someone will return shortly to escort you there." He left the room.

"Well, we might be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds nice being in a prision and all. It's so comfortable here," Andria said with sacrasm. "Which side are you going to stay on? On the left or theright?"

"I was-" I argued.

After ten minutes, Kreia interupted our fight. She stood up from her meditative state. "Someone is coming." She said as the door opened, letting a man in. He wore a TSF uniform but something is definityfishy about this guy.

"So this is the 'Last of the Jedi' Andria Trelyve. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed. The Exchange has a bounty on Jedi, you know. You're worth quite a bit of money, Trelyve."

Andria crossed her arms. "Hmph. Figures. It seems everyone in the whole galaxy are after me. Get in line, assassin because I won't go down without a fight."

"Hmm, a mouthy, attractivefemale Jedi to boot. Don't worry my dear, I'll have you put back in your place with little bruises as possible."

Great. Now I have to think fast. Goade him into a bait so he wouldn't pay much attention to Andria."The Exchange, huh? I'm pretty sure some two-bit pistol jockey like yourself isn't one of them."

"Eh? I'm more than skilled enough to work for the Exchange." The assassin stated.

Got him. I'll keep going. "You bounty hunters couldn't even win a fair fight. You're the cheapest, most worthless mercenary scum in the galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second."

"No Mandalorian could match my skills. No Mandalorian could have been clever enough to infiltrate this staion, taken identity of one of the guards, then…"

"…then what, overload our force cage field and made it look like an accident? You probably don't even have the guts to fight me. Heh. Pathetic."

"Don't think overloading your cages had not occured to me… you're wanted alive, but I doubt anyone would care as long I bring the corpse. Come 'Jedi'. It is time to die."

"Hey, leave her alone - you want a fight? Then try me, if you got the guts."

"Atton…" Andria muttered softly.

The assassin walked over to the control console. "You have goaded me once, and you shall not do so twice. But I shall disposeof all of you eventually. And an old woman, a fool, and a broken Jedi are no match for my skills." Heturned off the force cages to kill us himself with his blasters. Not a chance. As soon as the field lowered down, Andria used the Force to push him back to a wall, knocking him out.

"What is going on here?" Grenn entered the room, demanding answers. "There was a power shortage and we lost our cameras in here."

"This assassin tried to kill us. He came to get the bounty off Jedi."

"Hmmm, come with me then. You're be safeter under house arrest." The TSF escorted us to a one room apartment that only hadone bed. "Here are your passcards, don't lose them.They gives you access around the CitadelStation under heavy protection. You will not be allowed to leave at any time.Here this time, we will be more protective for your safety. This time there will be no accidents."

"How about just in case, leave us a blaster or two." I suggested. The Lieutenant gave me a nasty look and shook his head. Then soon he left, leaving two guards watching at the front door. I waited until he was gone before speaking, "This isn't good. We'vegot to get off this station. Nah, forget it. As long as we're trapped here, it doesn't matter."

"We'll get off this station when we get the chance. But where do we head to next?" Andria asked.

"We could head to the Nar Shaddaa system. When people are after you, it's the best place to hide low for a while."

"Atton, how do you know that? By experience?" She looked suspicously at me.

"Hey, everyone needs to get lost once in a while. Get away from something, you know? It's no big deal."

"Okay," Andria turned to Kreia. "What do you think, Kreia?"

"I do not know. It's hard to say. Let me meditate on this matter." Kreia sat down to meditate.

"Yeah, you go meditate. Me, I'm getting some rest," I threw my arm around Andria's shoulders. "So, Andria. Want to sharethe bed? Thereis onlyone beds in here: one spot on the floor for Kreia andthe bedfor us. So how about it?"

Andria grabbed my arm and put it down at my side. "No thanks. You and Kreia get the bed. I'm just going to sleep my back toward the wall, if you don't mind." She sat down at a wall, her back pressed against the wall and closed her eyes. Strange Jedi. Doesn't she know the floor is very hard? "Yes, Atton. I know the floor is hard but I'm used to doing this." She called out. She read my mind? Probably not.

I sat down on a bed to lie down. But sleepwas hard to come by. I feel restless, turning from one side to another, rolling in my sheets. I finally got up and saw Kreia was wide awake staring through a window. She glanced at Andria who was asleep.

"Explain something to me." I demanded.

"I don't have theyears requirednorthe desireto indulge you." Kreia said plainly.

"If she served in the war, well, Jedi are supposed to be tough. Tough, capable."

"Yes, but what are they without the Force? Take the greatest Jedi Knight, strip away the Force, and what remains? They rely on it, depend on it more than they know. Watch as one tries to hold a blaster as they try to hold a lightsaber. And you will see nothing but a man, a woman, a child."

"But to lose so much, I guess Ididn'trealize how much they rely on it."

"Do not be surpised. In many ways, even you can be more capable than a Jedi. You could survive even when they could not because you cannot hear the Force as they do. It is a irony of a sort and that is why I tolterate your presence now."

"But such a loss of ability, for a Jedi, it seems so extreme."

"She has been gone from war for asome time. It is conflict that strengtens us and isolation that weakens us, erodes us. Add to that she turned away from war, did all she could to forget itand the last piece clicks into place. But we have spoken enough of this and we do her a great disservice of not speaking of this while she is present."

Kreia turned back to her view at the window. I went back to bed again and woke up to find Andria already awake, sewing her Jedi robes at a work table. Today she was dressed in a different, fancier outfit than yesterday's. Even her hair style was different.She looked at me, smiling, seeing I was awake. "Good morning, Atton. Did you sleep well? You were asleep for a long time."

"Yeah," I groaned then noticed my shirt was gone. "Where's my shirt and my jacket?"

"Here, I sewed it up for you. Sorry about that." She handed it to me.

"Thanks," I got dressed as Iwalked up to her. "You look beautiful. You should wear girls clothes all the time."

"Ha! As if that's going to happen! The TSF force me into this getup. They must think I'm some sort of princess. And I don't dress like a boy!"

"Well, Your Highness, you seem to be in a better mood today! Why is that?"

"I finally got to sew my robe! I'm so proud!" She exclaimed holding up her work. "Oh, it could be the Force acting on its own."

"Whatever it is, it's good to see. You're a nice counterbalance to that old witch over there," I took a look around the apartment room."Speaking of old witches, where's Kreia?"

"Kreia left early, said she's looking for something. When she's ready, she'll come to get us." She handed me a passcard. "I'm done here so let's get something to eat."

"Were you waiting for me to wake up before going out to eat?"

"Well, yes and no. I wanted to sew up my robe first before doing anything else. I thought you might be hungry from sleeping the whole time." Andria said as shedugged intoher pocket for something.

"We are broke on cash. How can we get a bite to eat?" I saw her smirk as she held up a wallet full of credits. "Hey, where did you get all those credits?"

"Oh, T3 gave them to me. He said he found them or won the creds off some poor chumpon Peragus before it exploded."

"Why, that stupid droid! I'll get you for this." I shook my fist.

"What's wrong with you?" Andria gave me a bored look.

"Nothing," I said as I grabbed Andria's hand. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

The Jedi Exile is… uh… me. Like me in almost every way. I do have a scar on my back and I do have a spunky punk personality. I'm used to sleeping on hard floors and my back to a wall. I don't like to sew (it hurts!). I do not have a tattoo, thank goodness or my parents would have killed me. I added some stuff that I would've like to see in game and to make the story realistic.

I know in the game, a house arrest is a house arrest. But in here, you can go around the station as long you don't try to get off. Which they did later… yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Continuing from Part 2.

Chapter 3: History

The young woman about eighteen years old approached me in the Krayt Dragoncantina on Corellia. She had short blode hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a dark robe of the Sith or one of Darth Revan's supreme officers. She looked pretty armed and beautiful but the attractive ones are always the more dangerous. She seated herself in front of me without me inviting her. No one seemed to care or notice what was going on but I knew.

"Are you called Jaq Rand? The reknown ace pilot from the Mandalorian and Jedi Sith Civil Wars?"

"Yeah, what do you want? I hope it's not fora autograph."

"No." She pulled out a hold-out blaster from under the table. "I'm Sera Jade, Dark Lady's Hand of the Sith Empire."

"Oh," I said outof apathy as I sipped my cup of juma juice. "Didn't know that Revan had personal bodyguards and killers to do her dirty work. Thought she's all powerfulever sinceshe becameanDark LadySith Lord. You must be sospecial, Jade. Special enoughto pick upthe broken toys after Revan was done playing with them. Then moving on to the next victim to play with."

"Do not insult the Dark Lord! She's ruler of the galaxy and you should give the Sith proper respect!"

"Honey, you haven't seen the Sith like I have unless you go up to them and introduce yourself like a idiot. Trust me, you're not Sith material." I slammed my cup on the table to call for a waitress working here. "Adi, give memore juma juice and give some to my lady friend here."

"Your insolence andreckless behaviorwill be the end of you." Jade brandished the blaster.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." I said with great sarcasm. "Then again I hear that from everyone."

"It wasn't a compliment. But if you want to hear one - you are a atin drunk di'kutla in the eyes of the droten."

"Mandalorian insults won't get you anywhere, honey. Actions do waybetter than words." I turned over the glass so I could get the last drops.

"Don't call me hon-!"

"Sorry, I took too long," The waitress came by with a large pitcher and a couple of cups. "Was my timing too bad?"

"No, perfect timing as always, Adi," I assured as I fished through my pockets for some credits. "My date was starting to get a little thirsty. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes," Jade quickly put away her blaster, probably going to use it when we are alone and no witnessess are around. She glared at me with her venomous eyes of hers. "Thank you… dear."

"I see," Adi said cheerfully. "I'll leave the two of you alone then." She took my credits and scurried away, preparing another order.

"Thanks for not shooting at her, Jade. Adi's not that bright but she has a nice rack."

"You're a pig. I'm only here for you, no one else."

"Whatever, honey."

"I told you to stop calling me th-"

"What do you want with me?"

"Your life. You have betrayed the Sith Empire and you must pay." Jade took outthe blaster and shot me multiple times.

Sera Jade had stunned me instead of killing me, either on purpose or she did it by accident. But she let me live that day - I knew this when I woke up near a dumpster. She gave me a note saying: Look, I did you a favor. So I suggest you leave Corellia for goodand head forNar Shaddaa. Give yourself a new identity and give no information about your past.I don't know what happened to her after that. She probably got killed or something…

As we walked to Citadel Station Cantina, I noticed some people were looking at the Jedi ExileAndria Trelyve as though they were accusing her with something. The Telosians either bowed respectfully in her presence or glared quietly at her. Andria ignored them as she walked past them without a care in the world but fastened her pace ahead of me.

"Come on, Atton," Andria called out to me as she turned around. "You're too slow and I'm starving."

"Alright, alright," I said, catching up to her as the Telosians headed their way.

When we reached the cantina's building, Andria halted when she saw a poor sullustan getting harrassed by two thugs. I tried to stop her from doing anything stupid, but she stepped in. Just like any arogant Jedi would do.

"What's going on here, boys?" Andria asked as she gestured to the sullustan. "What did this sullustan do to you?"

The sullustan spoke up first. "Please help me! These people are going to hurt me!" He hid behind her back.

"Don't worry, I will. Just tell me what happened." Andria assured.

"Thank you! I was sitting in bar, drinking and minding my own business. One the humans bumped himself into me, spilling drink on us. This is where we ended up. Please help me, human female. These two will hurt me, send me home with broken bones and spirit ruined."

"Is that true?" She asked the thugs.

"Look, he made my associate look like a fool. So we are going to teach him a lesson." One of the thugs said. "We just want to talk to him." He held out his hand to the Sullustan. The Sullustan shuddered, clinging on to Andria's clothes.

"It doesn't look like it," Andria said. "I suggest you two leave him alone and go space yourselves before this gets ugly."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved," The other thug responded as they both raised their blasters at me, Andria, and the sullustan. They started to squeeze the trigger to fire.

I thought for certain we were going to get blasted as we raised our hands peacefully. Dammit, Andria! How many times we have to go through this? Why is it everywhere we go, we get blasted?

With a flick of a finger, Andria must've used the Force to knock the thugs off their feet as though she pulled a imaginary rug they were standing on. They released their hold on their blasters as they went flying in the air. She summoned both of them to her hands and aimed them at the thugs' faces as they groaned in pain.

"Get up!" She barked the order, her fingers still on the the triggers.

The thugs recovered quickly and stood up slowly in surrender. They could tell the lady with the guns is serious. They looked more surpised than hurt from the fall. Or maybe their manly prides were hurt because they probably didn't think or believea prettywoman in nice clothing would overpowered them so easily. They know better now.

"Look," One of the thugs begged. "We don't want any trouble."

"Yeah," The other thug said. "What he said."

"Too late," she snarled. "You already got it."

I had a bad feeling in my gut that Andria might actually shoot them right then as she glared angrily at them, never keeping her eyes off of them. But that's not what a Jedi or whatever she is is supposed to do, right? She has the same expression and skill with a blaster like a bounty hunter or assassin. Maybe that's what she is. She's the most strangest Jedi I've ever met.

"Apologize to the sullustan," she said finally, brandishing the weapons.

"We're sorry," They both said automatically. "Won't happen again."

"Now get out of here," she fired a warning shot at the ground. "And don't let me catch you bothering another unarmed being!"

"Yes, ma'am," they ran away.

When they were gone, she hid the blasters and tucked them into the folds of her robes. The sullustan turned to her in graditude.

"Thank you so much, female human!" He took out a wad of credits."Here take these credits for my thanks."

"Thanks," She folded his fingers over the wad. "But no thanks. Helping you was thanks enough. I can't stand it when there are people are bullying others."

"Thank you, female human," He put his credits away. "Your species are rare to find such kindness in rough times. Especially in the stories about you."

"You should probably leave before their friends arrive looking for you."

"You are right. I'm going to stay away from bars for now on. Thank you again and best wishes… Princess." He hurried away.

Andria watched him leave before turning to me. "Come on, Atton." She smiled and gripped my arm gently as though nothing had happened.

"What did the sullustan meant by 'Princess'?" I asked.

She sighed. "I prefer not to talk about it. I'll explain later, okay?"

"Geez, Atton! You eat your food like a kiffapig!" Andria exclaimed, pointing at my clean plate.

"Well, you eat like a horse, Andria! Why are you standing up like that?" I objected.

"Because I don't want to be seen with you."

"Fine!" I yelled at her.

"Fine!" She yelled back at me.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Can I have your plate since you're not going to have it?"

"Fine. You can have it. I'm going to turn away so I don't have to watch you eat. Tell me when you're done."

"Andria, tell me about yourself."

Andria shifted uncomfortally against a wall. "I'll tell you if you tell me your history first."

"Fair enough. But there's nothing special about me. I'm just a guy from Corellia. I'm nothing but a mere smuggler trying to make a honest living. Shipping goods illegally from one world to another doing that sort of thing, you know. I was making a smuggling run to Peragus, delivering mining tools and goods there. Then I was imprisoned by the station's security, claiming I've broken some law smuggling weapons and grenades. I was stuck in the Force cage while rouge mining droids killed everyone. Bored and hungry for a long time, until you came in your underwear and things got a little better. Now that's how we ended up now. Tell me your story."

"Okay, I'm Princess Alexandria Isabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee of Hapes. I was raised as a Jedi Knight on Dantooine then a General at age 16in the Mandalorian Wars. I've learned many things at the time and got some experience from it a fighter and mechanic. Everyonecould see that even Revan.I was Revan's right hand, one of the Dark Lady's Hands, a killer. I left after I tracked down my final assignment, a deserter of war named Jaq Rand."

"What!?" I choked on my food. This is the woman who tried to kill me? Is she Sera Jade? "What do you mean by 'left'? What about Jaq Rand?"

She looked at me. "I was ordered to go undercover and track him then eventually kill him so he wouldn't reveal Darth Revan's plans for the Jedi. I found myself unable to kill him. It didn't feel natural to me as it always does. He seemed harmless and a poor example of a man. So I set my blaster on stun and shot him. I tossed his body in the dumpster so he could escape to Nar Shaddaa. He could've awoken from the effect earlybefore the garbage men coulddecompose him or he's dead right now. Either way I spared his life. Why is this Jaq Rand important to you? Is he some relative of yours or something?"

"No.No. Just curious. Rand is a very common last name." I lied.This is Sera Jade! Was Sera Jade."Tell me what happened after you tossed Jaq in the garbage."

"I hoped to get away quietly butMalakwanted Revan to send HK-47 to kill me but Revan let me escape to the Jediif I could get out of there alive. Well, I went back to the Jedi. They immediatly rejected me, of course so I became the'Jedi Exile' in their eyes. Later, Ibecame a drifer and wandered the galaxyuntil I met Pirate Lord Cyriss and his ship, Fighter's Soul. I kept changing my identity and history to survive and became Isabel Falls or 'Bloody Belle'. I have the tattoo and scarto prove it. I didn't stay for long and left for Republic space only to find out I was being hunted by every known being in the galaxy just because I used to be a Jedi."

"Boy, you have it rough. The way you handled those thugs - you're scary. You refused to take a reward of credits - that's just plain stupid. How can you be a princess?"

Andria glared at me. Yep, she looked different from Sera Jade. "I guess I should take that as a compliment. I don't know. A princess is a princess until she has a blaster orvibrobladein her hand."

I pushed my plate away, unable to eat anymore. "Does that mean you're a princess now? Is that necklace a weapon?"

"Yeah, kinda," She indicated the blasters in her robes and some normal hairpins. It looked like normal hairpins until she turned on a switch - they were hidden daggers and a shockstaff. "Never leave yourself unarmed not even for a second. Third rule of war."She switched them off and put them back in her hair. "The necklace was a gift from a friend."

"Yeah, what's the first and second rule?"

"First rule is: Shoot first and ask questions later. Second is: Don't get shot."

"Okay." I took a long gulp of juma juice. "I wonder how we ended up here anyhow."

"The Force," Andria sat down in a chair, facing me. "The Jedi say the Force brings beings closer together and connects all living things."

"I've flown from one side of this galaxy to another," I boasted, "but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything."

"Yeah, well, I used to think that way too. I lost my connection to the Force for years until recently. I've never been more in tune with the Force as I do now."

"Let me tell you, Princess Alexandria- Uh, what's your name again?"

"Alexandria Isabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee. But I prefer not to be called that. Just call me Andria. Don't ask why I got the long names."

"How about I just call you, Princess?"

"No. I don't feel like a princess. Princesses play dress-up, I don't."

"Babe?"

"No."

"You weren't complaining on Peragus. I had a feeling you liked being called that."

"Yeah, right. And you're asking for a lightsaber through the head, pal."

"Psst!" I whispered to her. "Guess what?Youdon't have one, remember?"

"Sure, it's now a hush-hush secret now, isn't it? Feel free to spread the news."

"Looks like it."

"Once we're off Telos, you're free to leave and forget this whole experience ever happened."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a long moment, I said, "How about sweetheart?"

"No. I'm nobody's sweetheart."

"How about you become my sweetheart?"

"Ha! Only in your dreams, Atton."

"You have no idea what my dreams are like, Andria."

"Does it have something to do with me in my underwear?"

"Something like that but mor-"

"Uggh, sorry I asked. Enough games. Just tell me what you had in mind."

"Ever since Peragus, you seemed at less peace with yourself. Like something has been bothering you or you forgot something. But you're different now. I'm glad the Force has returned to you. You're more at peace now. It's kinda nice to see. You're a nice counterbalance to the old witch we're forced to travel with."

"Thank you. Ready to leave now?"

"In a minute." I looked away to watch a band of Biths playing a tune. "Wanna dance?"

"No. I don't know how or care to."

I stood up from my chair and offered my hand. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that. I'll teach you, I promise you'll have fun."

"Alright. I'll dance with you only if it'll make you shut up for now on." Andria accepted my hand as I escorted her out to the dance floor.

"Good. You won't regret it."

Telosian Apartment

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." We had danced for a while without missing a beat. I tried to teach Andria how to dance but she began dancing right away. We nearly danced the night away. "You had better moves than me."

"Oh, didn't I tell you," Andria smiled. "I used to go undercover as a dancer. So yeah, I had to learn how to dance perfectly. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"But you could have gotten a job as a cantina dancer or on the Starlight Delights with those kind of moves!"

"Nah, I always hated the dancer outfits they wore and dancing for credits isn't my thing."

"What dancer outfits?"

"Well, I find them veryrevealing and theymake your-," She stopped to look at me. "Like I'm going to tell you anything else, perv. I think you're just dying to see a woman in one." She sat down on a sleep couch and crossed her legs.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a pervert?"

"Because you are one, Atton."

The comlink beeped a alert. Andria quickly stood up and fished through her pockets to get it.

"It's Kreia. She got some news: the Ebon Hawk has been stolen but she just found a light transport we could use to fly to the surface. On Telos's surface, we could find our little ship thief."

* * *

More to be continued. Part 4 coming soon. 


End file.
